


Body Go Brrr

by gold_ty95



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2020, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_ty95/pseuds/gold_ty95
Summary: There’s music coming from the car’s speakers, the air inside is fresh and cool compared to the burning heat of summer just outside, and Taeyong feels like he’s going to die.Written for kinktober 2020: threesome/toys under clothing
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973872
Comments: 9
Kudos: 225





	Body Go Brrr

There’s music coming from the car’s speakers, the air inside is fresh and cool compared to the burning heat of summer just outside, and Taeyong feels like he’s going to die.

He’s trembling, he knows it. He can feel the shivers ripping through his body and raising goosebumps in their wake. There’s a shake to his hands when he curls them into fists on his lap, eyes fixed on his feet in a weak attempt to distract himself and make him think of anything.

Anything but the steady pulse of the vibrator nudged against his prostate, slowly driving him to the brink of insanity. His cock’s hard and his lungs are heaving for air, and _fuck,_ it hurts more than he can process, but he can’t even bring himself to be upset.

He feels rather than hears the low whine clawing its way up his throat.

“Everything okay there, baby?” comes a sickeningly sweet voice from the driver’s seat.

Taeyong bites back the urge to bark something nasty. It’s _their_ fault he’s here, neither of the two menaces have any business asking him if he’s okay, because they know he isn’t. They’re well aware that all he wants to do is shove his pants down and jerk himself off to an orgasm he’s been tasting on the tip of his tongue since this morning. 

Not answering teeters closely on the edge of misbehavement, but it’s better than cursing them and their entire bloodline aloud, so he keeps his mouth shut.

He should have already learned, though, that they’d never let him off the hook like that. Not while they have him in their clutches, where they can poke and prod and play with him until he’s stretched out thin, begging for their approval by doing everything they say.

“Yong, answer Johnny,” Jaehyun says in a tone less sweet and more… taunting, provoking, like he’s playing with a wild animal inside a cage and he _knows_ the animal can’t do anything about it.

Distantly, Taeyong feels his irritation flare with the lack of honorific, but it’s drowned out by a sudden increase on the vibrations that has him scrambling forward to grip the back of the driver’s seat. 

“Baby, are you okay?” Johnny asks again. Their eyes meet in the mirror, and Taeyong feels a burst of bewilderment when he sees the shit-eating grin on Johnny’s face. 

“Of course I’m not fucking okay, you assholes.”

The words burst out of his mouth before he can even think to stop them.To be fair, he isn’t thinking straight, and the road is bumpy, and his prostate feels so fucking sensitive he thinks he could come with just a single jab against it. 

But Johnny and Jaehyun aren’t fair, and he gets about a second of relief before the vibrator stops and stays at the highest setting. And Taeyong honest to god swears he can feel the vibrations in every bone of his body, making them quiver and clatter against each other like skeletons in the cold.

“Watch your mouth,” Jaehyun warns with an irritated click of his tongue. If Taeyong wasn’t dying with the effort of silencing his moans, he would have cared enough to reach towards the front and strangle him with his own bare hands. And then Johnny. 

But alas, he feels two seconds away from an orgasm he won’t have, and he doesn’t want to give the two of them the satisfaction of hearing how fucked up they’ve gotten him. So, he clamps his teeth down onto his fist and squeezes his eyes shut in the hopes of burying all these overwhelming sensations deep where he won’t feel them.

It doesn’t work—he still wants to come and is all too aware that he isn’t allowed to.

He doesn’t register when the car slows to a stop, but eventually it does. The engines cut off with a loud cough and two doors swing open, but Taeyong doesn’t move. Not out of stubbornness—though he has a lot of it to go around—, but out of the fear of moving a single muscle and no longer being capable of holding back his long pending high.

In fact, he doesn’t even move when his door opens and soft fingers card through his hair. He only affords a gasp and long gulp of air when the vibrator stops and Johnny’s voice pierces through the haze in his head. 

“Taeyong, you gotta come out.”

He doesn’t want to. He really doesn’t want to. But it doesn’t matter what he wants, because soon he’s being pulled out of the car and onto shaky legs. He almost topples over, but there’s a body beside him, hard and tall, that stops his knees from giving out under his weight. Although he’d like to think he resisted being dragged over towards their apartment complex, in reality he just let himself be taken away, as if Johnny and Jaehyun were a gust of wind blowing him away like a leaf. 

They’re nice enough to keep it off until they reach the elevator. But before the doors can even ding shut, the vibrations start up again and he buries his face into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck with a drawn-out whine. 

“Behave,” Jaehyun says, and it’s enough to remind him why he’s here in the first place, why they’re torturing him like this and treating it like some well-deserved punishment.

It is a punishment, and it is well-deserved. He’s a brat and he knows it as much as he knows their rules and demands. He misbehaved, and that is enough reason for Johnny and Jaehyun to do as they please with him. Not that he minds. He loves it actually, but they won’t catch him saying that in his lifetime.

“Jae…” he whines, grasping his boyfriend’s arm weakly. “Please.”

“We’re almost home,” Johnny says, and Taeyong feels his rough hand cup the side of his jaw. He keeps his eyes squeezed shut as his head is tilted up and gasps softly when plush lips press against his. 

Johnny kisses him carefully, like he’s made of glass. But there’s an underline to it, to the way he swipes his tongue against the roof of his mouth, to the harsh nip at his bottom lip. It serves as a reminder, to reel Taeyong back and put him in his place. He’s not in charge here, he doesn’t _have_ to be in charge here, because the two of them are willing to lift the weight of the world off his shoulders and drive him into a headspace where he doesn’t have to think about work, about bills, about being a responsible adult. 

For now, he’s just Taeyong. And he’s theirs.

Jaehyun, on the other hand, doesn’t like to treat him like something he isn’t. He’s not careful with the way their teeth clash and how he shoves his tongue down Taeyong’s throat. While Johnny takes him apart with soft touches and slow pulls of Taeyong’s threads, Jaehyun lets his roughness overwhelm Taeyong until he’s weak and trembling. One isn’t any less deliberate than the other, but the stark difference sways his world and makes his engines stutter.

“Please,” he says again. He holds onto his last sliver of sanity like it’s his lifetime, not yet willing to let it go.

But Johnny and Jaehyun _want_ to see him cross that line. They’re going to push him over the edge no matter how much he tells himself he needs to keep his mind clear, because they know better. They know him inside out better than he does himself. And the same goes for them.

In the blink of an eye, their apartment door is swinging open and he’s being pushed through the living room, down the hall and into their bedroom. He’s on his back on their bed, eyes closed, and there’s a hand on his thigh and another in his own.

“Fuck, look at you,” Johnny says, and Taeyong forces his eyes open just to be blessed with the sight of his two boyfriends staring down at him as if they were the hunters and he were the prey. Frankly, that’s probably what they are. 

Johnny’s standing by the doorframe, a hand on his hip and another leaning against the wall. He looks hot as fuck, with his rolled-up sleeves and smooth hair, and Taeyong is overwhelmed with the need to let him know.

“Look at _you_ ,” he says, words slurred and voice dazed-out even to his own ears. Johnny swipes his hair back dramatically and strikes a stupid pose, and Jaehyun’s laughing loudly from where he sits on the bed. Taeyong is tempted to join him, but the very thought of moving makes him shiver, because no, he hasn’t forgotten about the vibrator in his ass. Although it’s become nothing but a dull buzz that crawls underneath his skin, it’s still enough to drive him closer to the edge.

“Enough of me,” Johnny says, closing the door and making his way towards them. “Jaehyun, we need to take care of our baby.”

Jaehyun hums and looks down at Taeyong, and Taeyong realises for the nth time since they started their relationship—all those years ago—that he is the luckiest man alive, because he has the two most beautiful men in the world wrapped around his finger. The thought makes him grin. 

“What are you smiling for?” Jaehyun asks, and Taeyong feels a warmth burst inside his chest at the softness in his voice.

“Just thinking about how hot you are,” he says cheekily, even if speaking proves to be a huge effort. His voice is trembling and his words crack here and there, but it’s worth it to see the warm glow that lights up Jaehyun’s ears. 

“You’re a menace,” he says, but even as he speaks he’s leaning down to press his lips to Taeyong’s neck.

The moment feels soft and tender, and Taeyong is suddenly overwhelmed with love. But it’s fragile, and like a string gone taught, it snaps and ends the second he feels the vibrator up in intensity and Jaehyun’s leg squeeze its way between his own. He moans loudly, feeling that sliver of sanity slip away, and grinds down onto Jaehyun’s thigh with little to no shame.

“Fuck, fuck, please,” he cries, hips twitching where they roll down. 

“What do you need,” Johnny asks. It’s whispered inside the crook of his neck, and Taeyong doesn’t remember feeling the bed dip under Johnny’s weight yet here he is.

There are two pairs of hands on him, on his waist, on his thighs, gripping the back of his neck and pulling him into a rough kiss. The curl in the pit of his stomach is growing tighter and tighter, and Taeyong thinks—no, he _knows_ he isn’t going to last as long as they want him to. It makes his stomach drop and his heartbeat skyrocket, so he whines an incoherent string of words he hopes tie into a warning.

“Shh,” Jaehyun murmurs against his temple, and Taeyong feels tears spring into his eyes when a hand pushes against his clothed dick. “It’s okay, Yong, you’re being good.”

“So good,” Johnny grunts as he bites into the side of Taeyong’s neck.

“I-I’m gonna—fuck! Stop, I’m gonna come, I’m—!” 

“That’s okay,” Jaehyun says.

“You can come, Yong.”

So he does. He lets the white-hot pleasure course through his entire body as he lets out a cry and arches his back. His eyes are squeezed shut and he’s babbling nonsense, but he doesn’t care. He feels too good, too free, to pay attention to anything around him except for his boyfriends’ burning touches. 

They drag it out for him, Jaehyun’s hand rubbing his cock over his jeans and Johnny’s hands on his hips forcing them up and down Jaehyun’s thigh. He’s shaking in time with the vibrator, and he’s barely given the chance to cool down when the sensation starts to become too much. 

“Baby, you look so good crying,” Jaehyun’s voice pierces his haze, and only then does he register the tears streaming down his cheeks. But he can’t afford to think about teardrops when his mind is overwhelmed and he’s twitching and _writhing_ beneath the two of them. 

The vibrator stops with a loud click and Taeyong hears himself gasp in relief, but it’s distant. 

Johnny’s voice is muffled when he speaks, and Taeyong knows his eyes must be glazed-over because they’re looking at him with a furrow between their brows, face pinched in worry.

“Taeyong, baby, talk to us.”

His eyes flutter shut and he tries to push down the haze in his mind, but something inside him resists. He doesn’t want to come back down to the real world just yet, he wants to feel nothing but Johnny and Jaehyun for as much as he can, even if it’s only another few minutes.

And, like he said, they know him better than anyone in the world, so he can’t say he’s really surprised when they speak to him in the firm voice they use when he’s in this headspace. They’re careful not to push him deeper, but even more careful to keep him under. They know he needs this, and he knows they’ll give it to him.

“Taeyong, open your eyes.”

He does, and he’s met with a piercing gaze. It sends shivers down his spine, makes his stomach swoop, but most importantly, it grounds him.

“‘M okay,” he mumbles, and _fuck_ he sounds absolutely wrecked. “I’m fine.”

Jaehyun’s shoulders sag in relief, such a little movement that anyone else would have missed it completely, but Taeyong doesn’t. He offers them a smile, soft and hesitant, and this time it’s Johnny who lets the tension ease out of him.

“We should give him a bath,” he says thoughtfully, and Taeyong, who should feel gross and icky because there’s cum in his pants and sweat all over his body, just pouts. 

“I don’t want a bath,” he whines. Jaehyun opens his mouth to say something, but before he can Taeyong wraps his legs around his waist and his arms around Johnny’s neck and they both topple down with a series of yelps. 

He’s giggling, and then he’s laughing, and then the three of them are smiling like idiots. The feeling’s back, that warmth in his chest. Taeyong basks in it.

“I love you,” he says, and it comes out so easily because they all know it’s true. He loves them, and they don’t even have to say it back because he feels it in their warm eyes and soft touches.

But they do, they say it even if they don’t have to.

“I love you too,” Jaehyun mumbles. “Both of you.”

Johnny puts a finger on his chin as if he’s contemplating.

“Eh, you two are pretty okay.”

It earns him two well-deserved kicks that knock him off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm procrastinating my other series TTTTT  
> I know i'm late, but I have a few things written for kinktober and I'll be posting one every day (i wasn't able to post them sooner because i didn't have access to internet for x reasons)  
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed! this one is pretty short, and so are the other ones, but i still hope you'll like them.  
> If you have any requests for pairings, feel free to tell me in the comments <3
> 
> I WILL POST THE NEXT FIC FOR 'OF ROOMMATES WITH BENEFITS' JUST WAIT A LIL LONGER PLEASE IM SORRY :(((


End file.
